08 kwietnia 1990
Program 1 7.00 „Witamy o siódmej" 7.30 „Notowania" 7.55 „Po gospodarsku" - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.10 „Tydzień" 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: „Teleranek" oraz w kinie Teleranka: „Emil z Lonnenbergi" (8) 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.35 „Tajemnice rosyjskiej przyrody" (7) - serial dok. prod. kanadyjsko - radzieckiej 11.00 „Szalom - święto Paschy w Jerozolimie" - film dok. 11.35 TV koncert życzeń 12.20 Teatr dla dzieci: Benedykt Hertz "Czupurek" reż. B. Borys - Damięcka, wyk.: Zofia Merle, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Tadeusz Chudecki, Maria Chwalibóg, Bożena Dykiel i inni. 13.20 Sportowa niedziela 14.00 „Antena" 14.20 „Pieprz i wanilia - z wiatrem przez świat" - „Między nami kangurami" 15.10 „Panna dziedziczka" - serial produkcji brazylijskiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Morze" - magazyn 17.50 „Premie i premiery" - plebiscyt piosenki 19.00 Wieczorynka: „Wiwat skrzaty" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Północ - Południe" (8) - serial produkcji USA 21.40 „7 dni - świat" 22.10 Sportowa niedziela 22.50 „Telewizja z podziemia" -„Rycerze okrągłego stołu" 24.00 Telegazeta Program 2 8.50 „Przegląd tygodnia" (dla niesłyszących) 9.25 Film dla niesłyszących: „Pół-noc - Południe" (8) - serial produkcji USA 10.55 „Kalejdoskop" 11.25 „Jutro poniedziałek" 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 „Kane i Abel" (7-ost.) -serial produkcji USA 13.05 „100 pytań do..." 13.45 Kino familijne: „Autostrada do nieba" (6) - serial prod. USA 14.35 Maciej Niesiołowski - z batutą i humorem 14.50 „Być tutaj" - „Zielona symfonia" - gawęda prof. Wiktora Zina 15.05 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: „Czasy katedr" (7) - „Przełom wieku XIV" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 16.10 Biografie: „Bobek, czyli 11 wcieleń Bogumiła Kobieli" - film dok. Grzegorza Lasoty 17.30 „Bliżej świata" - przegląd telewizji satelitarnej 19.00 „Wydarzenia tygodnia" 19.30 „Sail ho, szantymeni" - reportaż 20.00 Sport - piłka w grze 21.00 „Łazienki Królewskie w Warszawie" (6-ost.) - „Belweder" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Kane i Abel" (7-ost.) -serial produkcji USA 22.40 Recital Eleny Kamburowej 23.10 Komentarz dnia 23.15 „Akademia wiersza" Leopold Staff - „Maryja i Marta" 23.20 Program na poniedziałek BBC1 7.10 Open University 7.10 The Earth: Beneath Scotland 7.35 From Handcraft to Mass Production: the Gun Industry 8.00 Animal Physiology: The Sunbaskers 8.25 Maths Methods: Linear Equations 8.55 Playdays 9.15 Lent Worship 10.00 Bazaar 10.25 You in Mind 10.35 You Are What You Eat 6: If you make the right choices, fast food can be healthy food 10.45 Sign Extra 11.10 Country File 11.40 Match of the Day: the Road to Wembley 12.45 News Summary 14.00 EastEnders Omnibus 15.00 Match of the Day: the Road to Wembley: FA Cup Semi-final: Oldham Athletic v Manchester United from Maine Road 17.25 Cartoons 17.35 The Flintstones 18.00 The Clothes Show 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise for Palm Sunday from Yeovil 19.15 Not a Penny More, Not a Penny Less 3 20.05 The Black Adder 20.35 Laurence Olivier Awards 1989 21.45 * Mastermind 22.15 * News; Weather 22.30 * Heart of the Matter Oberammergau 23.05 * Someone Like Me 4: Scottish writer 23.35 The Sky at Night 23.55 * International Cricket West Indies v England 0.25 * Network East Raj Kapoor , the 'godfather' of Indian cinema. 1.05 * Weather 1.10 * Closedown BBC2 6.35 Ppen University 6.35 Pure Maths: Fourier Coefficients 7.00 Air Pollution: Dilute and Disperse 7.25 Calculus: Functions and Graphs 7.50 Invention Is Not Enough 8.15 Physics: The Message of Starlight 8.40 Social Problems and Welfare: Family Centre 9.05 Technology: Free Body Diagrams 9.30 Cogs in the Wheel? 9.55 Arts: Handel's Messiah 10.20 Biology: The Rod Cell 10.45 Maths: Least Squares 11.10 What Is Happening in the Countryside Now! 11.35 Light in Search of a Model 12.00 Westminster Week 12.35 Around Westminster 13.00 Ecology 13.30 40 Minutes How Could She? 14.10 Music from the Andes 14.30 Play Snooker 15.00 The Paleface 16.30 The Magnum Story 17.20 Rugby Special 18.20 It's Garry Shandling's Show 18.45 A Most Private Public Man 19.15 Land of the Eagle 7: Alaska 20.05 Washes Whiter 2: Big! Big! Big! 20.55 The Talk Show with Clive James 21.40 * Golf: US Masters Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku